Dandelion
by thunder frosts
Summary: Ketika angin meniup sang dandelion, apakah yang ada dalam benakmu? Percayakah kau akan filsafat dandelion itu?—TVXQ; Yunho/Jaejoong. almost hope and future fic, RnR?


untuk semua Cassiopeia—terutama YunJae shippers—di luar sana yang merindukan kebersamaan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Drama/ Hurt/ Comfort

beware: explicit **shounen ai** content, **semi canon**, almost **hope and future fic**, **semi poetry**. Alur **progresif-regresif**. Ada flashback yang muncul tiba-tiba, jadi perhatikan baik-baik. Terdiri atas tiga phase.

DBSK member © theirselves, God, their family, their lovers :3

sebuah sajak abal tanpa judul © milik saya

* * *

Nanti, ketika kita sudah bisa bernafas dengan bebas, kita akan melihat lautan merah itu berpendar indah. Aku akan menggenggam lembut jemarimu tanpa ragu—berjalan bersama dalam naungan cahaya itu. Lalu, akan kubisikkan kata cinta itu padamu.

* * *

Dandelion

—harapan itu sudah terkabul, bukan?

.

.

**~a Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong's story~**

**.**

a fanfiction, written by:

**Hikaru Ryuuzaki**

* * *

Dan nanti, ketika hujan itu sudah reda—ketika badai tak lagi menghadang, pelangi akan tersenyum riang di balik awan. Kita akan duduk di atas hamparan ilalang yang ditumbuhi dandelion liar. Menonton awan seputih kapas di lazuardi sana. Menyaksikan sepasang kupu-kupu kuning yang saling berkejaran riang. Sebagai harga atas segala penantian, kesedihan dan air mata.

* * *

**[hana: Hujan di Hatimu]**

_From: boojaejoong  
Besok persidangan terakhir kami. Apakah kau akan datang, Yunho- yah?  
__  
_  
Jung Yunho menatap nanar pada layar ponselnya. Jantungnya berdegup keras membaca baris- baris kalimat yang dikirimkan oleh kekasihnya.

Untaian kata yang mengharap kedatangannya esok hari di persidangan terakhir itu. Dia ingin datang—tentu saja.

Dia ingin menyaksikan persidangan terakhir —melihat bagaimana hasil akhir sengketa ketiga orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya dengan manajemen.

Akan tetapi, apakah dia diizinkan pergi?

Lagipula, jika dia benar-benar datang pasti akan menimbulkan keributan kecil dan sedikit kehebohan.

Jemari panjangnya menekan tombol reply pada telepon selulernya.

Tapi, sedetik kemudian, dia kembali bimbang. Apa yang harus dia tulis? Bagaimana cara memberi tahu jika ia belum tentu bisa datang—kendatipun ingin?

Pikirannya terombang-ambing. Bimbang. "Yunho-yah," seseorang memanggil namanya.

Pemuda tampan itu tersentak.

Dia nyaris melupakan dimana dia berada sekarang. Pesan singkat itu membuatnya lupa; apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan sekarang ini—di tempat ini.

Cepat-cepat ia masukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Lalu menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya—manajer TVXQ, "ne, Hyung?"

"Kau harus lebih berkonsentrasi dengan comeback kalian," manajer itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas—konsep comeback Yunho dengan Changmin—pada pemuda berambut brunette itu. "Dan, jangan melamun di saat penting seperti ini!"

"Ne, Hyung. Mian, aku tidak konsentrasi," pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu menerima tumpukan kertas dari manajernya. Membacanya sambil lalu.

Manajer itu mengetukkan jari- jarinya pada meja kayu—menimbulkan suara ketukan tak berirama yang agak mengganggu. "Sebaiknya jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Mereka pasti menang."

"Eh?" Yunho terkesiap. Setengah tidak percaya pada pendengarannya.

Benaknya bertanya; benarkah, yang dimaksud manajer adalah Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu?

Apakah indra pendengarannya tidak salah mendengar? Atau otaknya yang sudah terlalu terkontaminasi belakangan ini?

"Besok persidangan terakhir mereka, bukan?" manajer itu menghentikan ketukan jemarinya dengan meja kayu— merapikan dasinya yang sebenarnya samasekali tidak berantakan.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Jung Yunho."

Yunho menatap manajernya—tampak sedikit bingung. Kedua alisnya bertaut, menyiratkan berbagai pertanyaan tak terkatakan.

Lembar kertas berisi konsep terabaikan begitu saja dalam genggamannya.

"Yah! Jangan memandangku seperti itu," tegur sang manajer. Jari-jarinya meraih tumpukan kertas lain di atas meja—yang tampak sangat berantakan akibat paperwork yang berserakan.

"Lebih baik kau baca itu baik-baik—segera beri tahu kami jika ada yang kurang sesuai. Jangan komplain saat waktu sudah tinggal sedikit!" tangan gemuk sang manajer menunjuk kertas yang berada dalam genggaman jemari leader TVXQ itu.

Namun, sang pemuda mengabaikannya. Otaknya terlalu penat untuk sekadar memikirkan konsep comeback mereka. Lelah.

Ada hal yang lebih mendesak—dan lebih penting—untuk dilakukan.

Menemui Jaejoong...

Ya, Kim Jaejoong—Hero Jaejoong, Youngwoong Jaejoong...

—kekasihnya.

Dia benar-benar ingin memacu Audi hitamnya ke apartemen Jaejoong, sekarang. Menemui sang kekasih. Menggenggam lembut jemarinya—memberi dukungan untuk lawsuit mereka esok hari. Meyakinkannya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan lawsuit itu—karena mereka pasti menang.

Sungguh, dia teramat rindu dengan pemuda cantik itu. Dia rindu jemari putih pemuda itu menggenggam jari-jarinya erat. Dia merindukan lengan sang kekasih memeluknya—dan sang pemilik lengan mengubur wajah cantiknya di dada bidangnya.

Pada intinya, dia merindukan eksistensi seorang Kim Jaejoong di sisinya.

Namun, dia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menepis perasaan itu.

Tidak...

Karena kini ada dinding tak kasat mata yang menghalangi mereka—sesuatu hal abstrak bernama 'aturan'. Dan, ia tidak cukup berani untuk mematahkan aturan itu—demi meraih hatinya.

Pengecut.

Mungkin itu ungkapan yang tepat.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang tertutup—seolah bingkai mungil itu lebih menarik dari apapun di sekitarnya. Hanya ada tirai biru gelap—tanpa kilauan bintang—yang tertangkap oleh retinanya melalui jendela kecil di sudut ruangan.

Tampak juga titik-titik air sedikit demi sedikit turun—membentuk serangkai tirai hujan di udara. Teruntai indah—jernih, namun rapuh.

Yunho tersenyum—getir. Seolah sang hujan yang mengintip dari balik jendela sedang tertawa mengejeknya. Mengejek dia yang terlalu takut untuk mengambil keputusan.

Dia benci—benci akan ketidakmampuannya dalam mengambil tindakan.

"Hyung," Yunho memanggil. Sepasang kristal cokelatnya tidak lagi menatap jendela suram itu.

"Bolehkah aku datang, besok?"

Tidak perlu menjelaskan, kemana dia akan datang dan menemui siapa, besok. Manajer yang duduk nyaman di kursi hitam itu pasti mengerti.

Yunho merasa, seolah menanyakan pertanyaan retoris yang tak memerlukan jawaban. Dia bisa menduga jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh sang manajer.

Sedikit rasa sesal menggumpal di hatinya—seharusnya dia tak perlu bertanya. Dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Dan, itu—dapat dipastikan—hampir mutlak.

"Kalau kau mau datang, silakan saja..." manajer itu menggantung ucapannya—sedikit memberi harapan pada Yunho. "Aku tidak bisa melarangmu. Tapi, sayangnya aku diminta menyampaikan padamu—dan Changmin juga—untuk tetap tinggal besok."

Harapan Yunho yang sempat melambung sesaat tadi, kembali melesak ke inti bumi.

"Ne, Hyung. Aku mengerti," Yunho menghela nafas—terdengar agak berat. "Gomawoyo."

Seharusnya, dia—memang—tidak menanyakannya. Bertanya pada sang manajer, justru membuatnya merasa semakin tidak berdaya. Membuatnya semakin merasa tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk kekasihnya—dan kedua dongsaengnya.

Seharusnya, dia tetap pada tujuan semula—membicarakan konsep comebacknya dan Changmin. Tidak mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ke arah lain.

Sedikit kecewa, Jung Yunho meninggalkan ruangan bernuansa krem itu. Menyusuri koridor gelap dengan penerangan seadanya. Terlebih lagi, koridor yang dia lewati tampak teramat lengang. Kosong, tanpa seorangpun yang lewat—wajar saja, ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

Irama hujan di luar sana, menambah pekatnya atmosfer kelam di koridor sempit itu.

Koridor itu menjadi tampak teramat suram—meski tidak sesuram dan segelap hatinya. Tampak kosong juga—tetapi hatinya terasa lebih kosong.

Semenjak belahan jiwanya tak lagi di sisi. Sejak tidak ada lagi lengan yang memeluknya—menguatkannya kala dia terjatuh dalam kesedihan. Sejak jemari itu tidak lagi menariknya ketika dia terperosok dalam jurang keputusasaan. Sejak tak ada lagi seorang Kim Jaejoong yang akan meyakinkannya jika dia tenggelam dalam lautan kebimbangan.

Tidak ada...

Suram dan gelap.

Layaknya awan kelabu pekat yang menggulung rendah di kolong langit. Sang awan yang akan meneteskan bias air hujan.

Dan, hujan dalam hatinya pun tak kunjung reda. Justru berubah semakin dahsyat—menjadi badai.

Pelangi itu juga tak kunjung tiba—meski dia telah menantinya berbulan-bulan. Tidak ada lagi spektrum warna yang berpendar ceria dalam kehidupannya yang sekarang.

Ya, karena sang mentari tertutup awan—sehingga tak mampu berdifusi dengan sang hujan. Tidak bisa merangkai lengkungan warna indah dan kebahagiaan.

Beberapa satuan waktu kemudian, dia tersentak. Yunho menyadari...

—dia egois.

Hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri—sejenak melupakan Jaejoongnya di seberang sana. Jaejoong pasti juga merasakan apa yang dia rasakan—kesedihan dan sakit hati. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari dirinya.

Ah, seharusnya hari ini dia bisa mendampingi Jaejoong. Menguatkannya—memberi sedikit motivasi dan keyakinan bahwa besok mereka pasti menang. Dan, esoknya dia akan datang ke sidang mereka—memberi dukungan pada kekasih dan kedua dongsaengnya. Dia akan mengajak sang maknae—tentu saja.

Sayangnya itu hanya angan belaka. Imaji yang tak mampu dia raih.

Ralat! Yang—sebenarnya—mampu dia raih. Akan tetapi, dia terlalu takut untuk mengambil resiko.

Belum cukupkah ia mengatai dirinya pengecut?

Yang bahkan tidak mampu menentukan pilihan. Dia bukan lagi sosok leader TVXQ yang berwibawa lagi. Bukan, sejak dia gagal menahan ketiga anggotanya.

Hujan semakin deras mengguyur sudut kota yang mulai sunyi. Merajam tubuh kokoh—sekaligus rapuh—seorang Jung Yunho yang berjalan tanpa perlindungan.

Dia merasakan tetes jernih menitik di pipinya. Air hujan, mungkin?

Ataukah air mata?

Yunho berusaha meyakinkan dirinya—itu hanya tetes air hujan yang menerpa.

Namun, pada akhirnya dia menyerah dan mengakui.

Ya...

—itu air mata.

_Maafkan aku, Jae. Aku tak bisa datang. Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku.'_

* * *

Kelak, ketika mentari mulai menua, dan sirus mulai berarak bosan, kita tetap duduk di padang ilalang hijau kecokelatan. Meniup serbuk sari dandelion putih agar helai rapuh itu terurai—terbawa angin. Menari bebas di udara. Sebuah simbolisasi abstrak; harapan kita telah terkabul.

* * *

**[dul: Seperca Kenangan]**

"Sebenarnya, kita mau kemana, Yunho-yah?" pria cantik itu memandang keluar melalui kaca nako jendela mobil yang tertutup.

Pemuda berambut brunette yang memegang kemudi di sebelahnya, tersenyum misterius. "Kau akan tahu, nanti, Jaejoongie."

Dia—Yunho—tidak memandang pria cantik di sebelahnya. Pandangannya tetap fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya. Menanjak ke arah perbukitan, berhias ilalang lebat di sisi kanan kirinya. Serta pepohonan menjulang di sekitarnya—hal yang sudah jarang dijumpai dalam kesibukan kota Seoul.

"Yah! Jangan membuatku penasaran!" Pemuda cantik yang biasa disapa Jaejoong itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya—berlagak marah pada kekasihnya.

Childish.

Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang seperti anak kecil—berpura-pura marah agar diberi tahu sesuatu. Manis.

"Nanti kau akan melihatnya sendiri," tangan kiri Yunho terangkat dari roda kemudi—mengelus lembut rambut merah kecokelatan milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan—sedikit terpaksa, sebenarnya. Dia benar-benar tidak memiliki petunjuk sama sekali; kemana sang kekasih akan membawanya.

Pemuda cantik itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh Yunho. Membuat lelaki berkulit kecokelatan itu memindahkan tangan kirinya dari kemudi pada tubuh Jaejoong—membawa kekasihnya lebih dekat dengan dirinya.

Beberapa satuan waktu berlalu. Yunho menepikan Audi hitamnya, lalu turun dari mobil mewah itu—diikuti Jaejoong.

Pemuda berambut merah kecokelatan itu memandang berkeliling.

Tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya pinggiran kota yang sepi—hanya ada beberapa rumah penduduk di sana. Pepohonan tumbuh tanpa terganggu aktivitas manusia. Suasananya masih natural dan udaranya bersih—tidak ada asap hitam dari kendaraan bermotor yang membuat sakit paru-paru.

Tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berada, tampak bukit kehijauan menjulang kokoh.

"Sebenarnya, tempat apa ini?" Jaejoong tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Dia menggenggam jemari Jaejoong, membimbingnya ke arah bukit hijau itu.

Berjalan dalam diam. Menembus padang ilalang. Membuat pakaian mereka sedikit kotor oleh rumput hijau kecokelatan.

"Kita mau kemana?" salah satu dari dua pemuda itu bertanya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia tanyakan hal itu—sejak mereka keluar dari TVXQ dorm, sampai beberapa saat lalu.

"Sebuah tempat," pemuda yang lebih tinggi menjawab. "Aku sering datang ke sana—menghindari kebisingan kota."

Tepat ketika mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju—bukit hijau berhias ilalang yang menari bersama sang angin. Langit biru bersemu lembayung tampak jelas dari tempat mereka berdiri. Konstan. Selalu setia menjadi tempurung bagi bumi.

Di kejauhan, tampak gedung-gedung tinggi kota Seoul yang tak pernah sepi. Pemandangan yang sedikit tidak biasa—karena mentari yang sudah mulai menua turut menghias gedung tersebut. Membentuk siluet keabuan, namun indah. Hamparan bunga dandelion menambah cantiknya bukit itu.

"Yunho-yah..." Kim Jaejoong terpana. Memandang kekasihnya—yang hanya tersenyum hangat di sampingnya.

Sungguh, dia tak tahu lagi harus mengungkapkan semua dengan cara apa. Terima kasih—pada leader-sshi yang telah membawanya ke tempat ini. Atau kekaguman—atas betapa menawannya pemandangan dilihat dari tempat ia berada sekarang.

"Gomawoyo, Yunho-yah," senyum terulas di bibir merah Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan senyum pula. Lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas rerumputan hijau. "Sejak sebelum debut, hingga sekarang, aku sering ke sini. Untuk sekadar menyegarkan pikiran atau menghindari keramaian."

"Lalu, kenapa kau baru mengajakku sekarang?" Jaejoong duduk di sebelah kekasihnya. Jemarinya memetik tangkai dandelion putih di dekatnya.

"Kita tidak pernah punya cukup waktu, ne?"

Yunho merapatkan kedua kelopak matanya—menikmati belaian lembut sang angin pada wajahnya. Sementara, pria cantik di sebelahnya bermain-main dengan helai rapuh dandelion.

"Aku suka dandelion," dia berucap. Lalu meniup serbuk putih dandelion itu—hingga hanya tersisa kepala bunganya saja. Dalam sekejap, udara dipenuhi helain dandelion menyerupai kapas.

Yunho membuka kelopak matanya—memandang lurus pada kekasihnya, kedua alisnya bertaut, "waeyo? Itu kan hanya hama tanaman?"

"Entahlah," Jaejoong memetik setangkai dandelion lagi. "Rasanya menyenangkan melihat serbuk putih itu berterbangan—lihat!" Dia kembali meniup dandelion itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menanam dandelion di halaman rumah kita, kelak!" tekad Yunho sungguh-sungguh. "Agar Boojae-ku bisa meniup dandelion sepuasnya."

Jaejoong terbelalak. Kedua bola mata indahnya melebar—memandang Yunho. Tidak percaya sekaligus bingung.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu jadi begitu?" Yunho memandang ke arah Jaejoong—menyadari gelagat aneh laki-laki cantik itu. "Kau tidak menyukai ideku, ya?"

"A-ani..." Kim Jaejoong menunduk—menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Hei, Jung Yunho! Tidakkah kau menyadari, kalimat yang kau katakan itu bermakna ambigu?

Rumah mana yang kau maksud? _Rumah_mu bersama Kim Jaejoong dan ketiga dongsaengmu di Seoul sana. Ataukah _rumah_mu dengan Jung Jaejoong suatu hari nanti?

"Jae..." Yunho memanggil, jari-jarinya menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. "Mungkin, saat ini aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada dunia; bahwa kau milikku, bahwa aku mencintaimu—sangat mencintaimu. Aku memang tidak bisa memberikan dunia padamu. Tapi, beberapa tahun ke depan aku berjanji, kau akan selalu mendapatiku berada di sampingmu. Aku janji!"

Tidak! Bukan, itu bukan kata-kata kosong yang asal dia ucapkan. Itu sebuah janji yang riil. Sebuah janji yang—pasti—akan dia tepati. Janji pada Jaejoong-nya. Semuanya meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Yunho—tanpa bisa dibendung.

Jaejoong tercekat. Tidak menyangka seorang Jung Yunho akan berkata demikian. Berbagai macam perasaan berpusar dalam dirinya—bercampur menjadi sesuatu yang kompleks dan sulit dijelaskan. Dan, entah mengapa tiba-tiba kedua pipinya terasa agak panas.

"Yunho..." suaranya bergetar.

"Ne, Jaejoongie?"

Sepasang kristal cokelat milik Yunho beradu dengan mata indah Jaejoong. Jemarinya membelai lembut garis-garis sempurna wajah Jaejoong—begitu lembut dan hati-hati. Seolah Jaejoong adalah sebuah porselen yang begitu lembut, rapuh—sekaligus begitu indah.

Dalam satu gerakan, Yunho mengunci rahang Jaejoong dengan tangannya—mencuri satu kecupan dari kekasihnya.

Ciuman yang sedikit berbeda—singkat, polos, namun sangat, sangat manis. Seolah tak ada apapun selain cinta dan ketulusan.

Sentuhan yang singkat, namun sensasinya tak akan dia lupakan selamanya. Seperti kepak sayap kupu-kupu yang menimbulkan riak-riak riang dalam tubuhnya.

Yunho menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong—mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Tangan kirinya tertanam pada helai-helai rambut kekasihnya.

Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya pada lekukan bahu Yunho. Tangannya melingkar di leher kekasihnya—menariknya lebih dekat dengannya. Entah mengapa, dia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman—perasaan aneh mendadak merasuk dalam benaknya. Sesuatu yang tidak dia mengerti—tentang perpisahan.

Tapi, dia mengabaikannya. Dia mendekap Yunho lebih erat—seolah tidak rela melepas kekasihnya meski hanya sebentar. Seolah Yunho akan pergi—menjauh—kala dia melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tak menginginkan apapun saat ini," Jaejoong berbisik lirih. "Aku hanya ingin kau; di sisiku, menggenggam tanganku—menemaniku."

Yunho melepas pelukannya, "Kim Jaejoong, tatap aku!" dia berujar—dengan nada suara yang sedikit interogatif.

Pemuda cantik dalam pelukannya mendongak—menatap lekat pada sepasang kristal sewarna tanah milik Yunho. Mata yang menatapnya teduh—membuatnya luruh dalam pesona sang pemilik kristal indah itu. Dirinya seolah tersihir oleh tatapan itu.

"Aku berjanji," Yunho berkata—masih menatap langsung pada Jaejoong. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, sehingga Jaejoong bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Yunho pada wajahnya. "Aku akan selalu di sisimu, mendampingimu dalam keadaan apapun. Aku bahkan tak akan membiarkan maut memisahkan kita—karena aku yakin aku akan tetap mencintaimu setelah aku mati."

Dia meraih jemari Jaejoong, kemudia membawanya ke dada sebelah kirinya—tempat jantungnya berdetak.

"Saranghaeyo, Kim Jaejoong. Jeongmal saranghae..."

"Nado, saranghae."

Mentari senja berpendar indah—berdifusi dengan sang langit. Membentuk spektrum jingga yang melatari padang dandelion sunyi di sudut kota. Seakan tersenyum kepada kedua eksistensi yang duduk di atas hamparan ilalang itu, sebelum lenyap di balik kelambu malam.

Tanpa tahu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Begitu juga dengan kedua entitas itu—mereka tidak tahu kejutan apa yang telah disiapkan oleh sang takdir dalam lembar catatan kehidupan mereka.

* * *

Dan, kala gerimis tak lagi membagi kesedihannya, awan mendung akan segera sirna. Mentari akan kembali bersama sang senja. Kita akan melihat pendar jingga di kolong lagit sana. Lukiskan itu untukku—agar aku tahu dan mampu merasakan apa yang kau rasa.

* * *

**[set: Seikat Cinta]**

"Hyung, apa kau akan datang?" pemuda jangkung itu menatap hyung yang paling dia hormati. Dia tampak gelisah—tidak berhenti memainkan Blackberry hitam di tangannya.

"Kau sendiri?" pemuda berkulit kecokelatan yang duduk di depannya justru membalikkan pertanyaan. Dia juga tampak gelisah, sejak tadi duduknya tidak tenang.

Pemuda Jangkung itu—Shim Changmin—menggeleng, "molla. Sebenarnya aku ingin datang."

"Tapi, kita tidak bisa, Changmin! Kau mau 'mereka' marah lagi, he?" lawan bicaranya—Jung Yunho—sedikit membentak. Bukan apa-apa—karena sebenarnya dia juga (sangat) ingin datang—hanya saja, sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus membuat orang-orang itu marah lagi.

"Tapi, hyung..." Changmin mulai merengek. "Ini benar-benar keputusan finalnya. Dan, mereka akan datang—bukan hanya pengacara saja."

Jung Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Maknae yang satu ini benar-benar keras kepala—dia akan melakukan apa yang dia anggap benar, betapapun orang lain melarangnya. Hm, kau tidak melupakan fakta bahwa kau juga keras kepala, kan, Yunho?

"Darimana kau bisa tahu sebanyak itu?" dia bertanya—sedikit menyelidik.

Ekspresi wajah Changmin berubah—tampak agak cemas, sekarang. "A-ani... Bukan dari siapa-siapa." Dia tampak seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Tidak perlu bertanya lagi. Yunho sudah tau siapa yang memberi tahu dongsaeng-nya. Dia pasti menelepon—atau ditelepon—salah seorang dari ketiga orang yang pasti sedang bersiap untuk lawsuit hari ini. Atau minimal, saling berkirim SMS.

"Yunho-hyung... ayolah!" Dia kembali memaksa. "Harusnya aku sudah tiba di sana, sekarang. Sebentar lagi mulai!"

Rasanya tidak tahan melihat wajah dongsaengnya—yang sekarang kembali memasang wajah malaikatnya dan merengek seperti anak kecil. Terlebih lagi, dia juga ingin datang. Tapi...

Jung Yunho meraih kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas meja kayu. Lalu beranjak keluar dorm. Tidak mempedulikan rentetan pertanyaan dan panggilan Changmin.

Dia hanya butuh ketenangan. Maka, dia memacu mobilnya ke jalanan sempit berkelok ke arah sebuah sudut kota. Ke arah bukit hijau yang ditumbuhi dandelion liar.

Dia pernah mengajak Jaejoong ke sana—sudah lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu. Ketika semuanya masih baik-baik saja, ketika mereka—berlima—masih berada dalam batas yang sama. Ketika tidak ada JYJ dan HoMin.

Saat mereka masih TVXQ.

Namun, baginya, TVXQ tetap mereka berlima. TVXQ adalah U-know Yunho, Hero Jaejoong, Micky Yoochun, Xiah Junsu dan Max Changmin. Bukan hanya Yunho dan Changmin.

Kalau boleh jujur, alasan utamanya untuk tidak menghadiri sidang itu bukan karena _orang-orang itu_ melarangnya—toh, dia bisa nekat. Tapi, dia lebih takut pada hasil akhir sidang mereka. Dia paranoid. Takut jika hasil akhirnya tidak seperti yang dia harapkan.

Lebih baik, dia tidak menyaksikannya langsung.

Yah, pada dasarnya dia tahu itu tidak benar. Egois dan pengecut!

Yunho memandang hamparan dandelion di hadapannya. Semua masih sama seperti berbulan-bulan lalu. Hijau, teduh, natural dan cantik.

Konstan. Tetap.

Nyaris tidak ada differensiasi—kecuali matahari yang bersinar terik di atas kepala. Keadaannya masih sama ketika dia mengucapkan janjinya pada kekasihnya.

Sebuah janji yang—kali ini—tidak bisa dia tepati.

Jari Yunho bergerak ke arah setangkai dandelion rapuh. Memetiknya, sambil mengingat kala Jaejoong meniup serbuk sarinya lalu berkata bahwa dia menyukai dandelion.

Dandelion—bunga lambang harapan sudah terkabul.

"Aku hanya ingin semuanya baik-baik saja," pemuda tampan itu berbisik lirih. "Aku ingin keputusan akhir yang terbaik untuk kami."

Dia menutup kelopak matanya. Membiarkan angin menyentuh wajahnya—mempermainkan rambut brunette-nya. Sambil mengingat kembali keping-keping memori indah dalam neuron otaknya.

Kenangannya bersama TVXQ dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Banyak kenangan manis—namun tidak sedikit pula mereka melewati masa-masa sulit. Euforia yang mengalir riang ketika mereka debut. Perasaan gugup ketika pertama kali memasuki dunia hiburan Jepang. Hingga saat-saat berat ketika tiga diantara mereka memutuskan untuk pergi—dan dia tak mampu mencegahnya. Lalu, air mata yang menetes ketika melihat kekasihnya dan ketiga dongsaengnya berjalan tanpa dirinya dan sang maknae. Serta masa-masa sulit ketika dia harus berdiri di panggung hanya berdua dengan Changmin.

Semuanya seperti kepingan puzzle yang tersusun secara random dalam otaknya. Berdenyut menyakitkan—namun dia harus kuat, dia harus mampu melaluinya. Seberat apapun itu.

Karena dia adalah leader-sshi. Yang secara tidak langsung merupakan perintah agar dia lebih tangguh dibanding yang lainnya.

Bukankah dia yang menginginkan TVXQ tetap ada? Bukankah dia berjanji akan menyatukan TVXQ kembali? Iya, kan Leader-sshi? Jauh dalam hatimu kau menginginkannya, bukan?

Yunho membuka kelopak matanya—memandang gedung pencakar langit yang menghiasi Seoul yang tampak di kejauhan. Entah berapa lama sudah dia membuang waktunya di tempat ini, memikirkan banyak hal sekaligus. Berteman dengan angin dan bunga dandelion.

Serbuk sari rapuh dandelion itu mulai berterbangan bersama angin. Melayang entah kemana mengikuti arah angin. Angin bertiup semakin kencang—membuat serbuk sari dandelion semakin banyak berterbangan.

Tampak agak mengganggu pemandangan, memang. Namun, apa kau tahu artinya itu?

_"Aku ingin keputusan akhir yang terbaik untuk kami."_

Dandelion. Sebuah simbolisasi bahwa harapanmu sudah terkabul—bahwa Tuhan mendengar dan mengabulkan doamu.

* * *

Tak perlu untaian sajak romantis dan puisi melankolis. Biarkan hati kita yang merasa.

* * *

Pemuda tampan itu berdiri gelisah. Berkali-kali dia meremas jari-jarinya sendiri—berharap itu dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Namun tampaknya percuma.

Justru membuatnya semakin gelisah.

Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatu hitamnya dengan lantai—menimbulkan bunyi aneh yang mengganggu. Terlebih lagi, koridor ini kosong, sehingga menimbulkan gema ringan.

Gelisah.

Menanti hasil yang tidak pasti dari ruangan berbatas dinding beton di belakangnya.

Kalau saja dia membaca pesan singkat dari Changmin lebih cepat, dia pasti bisa berada di dalam. Menghadiri sidang yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya ini—meski diliputi kegelisahan, setidaknya dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Bukan menunggu di luar tanpa kepastian begini.

Hingga pada akhirnya, pintu yang terletak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri terbuka. Membuatnya refleks menoleh ke arah pintu mahogany kokoh itu.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang—memukul-mukul tulang rusuknya. Kecemasannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat beberapa orang keluar dari ruangan itu. Batinnya tidak berhenti bertanya, bagaimanakah hasilnya? Apakah sesuai dengan harapan?

Sampai matanya menemukan sosok tegap Yoochun keluar dari ruangan itu, diikuti Junsu yang tampak berbicara dengan seorang pemuda jangkung di sebelahnya—bisa dipastikan itu Changmin. Ekspresi wajah mereka sulit ditebak. Ah, dia jadi sedikit merasa pesimis.

Lalu—seseorang yang amat dia tunggu—Kim Jaejoong, berjalan di belakang Junsu dan Changmin. Yang—entah kenapa—juga memandang ke arahnya. Pandangannya sulit diartikan, namun tak urung membuat kedua matanya melebar—sedikit banyak senang meski tetap diliputi kecemasan.

Setidaknya, dia bisa bertemu Jaejoong sekarang—setelah minggu-minggu kesendiriannya yang sunyi.

Perlahan, dia mendekat ke arah Jaejoong—dan tiga dongsaeng-nya. Langkahnya terasa agak berat—seiring dengan kecemasan yang kian menjadi-jadi.

Hingga Kim Jaejoong mendekat ke arahnya. Menubruknya—agak keras, cukup membuatnya mundur satu langkah. Melebur dalam pelukannya.

"Kami menang..." pemuda cantik itu berbisik—suara indahnya bergetar, terdengar agak parau. "Kami menang, Yunho-yah..."

Jung Yunho tersenyum. Gelombang kelegaan yang luar biasa seketika melandanya. Meluap dari dasar hatinya—euforia itu kembali meletup.

"Aku tahu," Yunho mengeratkan rengkuhannya—senyum terkembang di bibirnya. "Aku tahu kalian pasti menang."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Kristal bening mengalir dari sudut mata cokelatnya. Setetes demi setetes, menganak sungai di pipinya—sedikit membasahi kemeja Yunho.

"Jeongmal Kamshahamnida," dia terisak pelan. "Kau sudah bersabar menungguku..."

"Ne," Yunho membalas. Jemarinya mengusap pelan air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jaejoong. "Jangan menangis, Boo..."

* * *

**Dan, biar kuberikan seikat cintaku padamu**

**.**

**compiuto**

* * *

oke, saya newbie di fandom ini. Biasanya saya publish RPF di blog, tapi lagi agak sebel sama blog saya . Salam kenal sajalah dari saya :P

Sajaknya asli buatan saya, cara saya menulis sajak memang seperti itu. Bukan dalam bait-bait pendek. Mohon dimaklumi, yah. Kalo yang belum ngerti, itu bagian kedua: **[Hana: Seperca Kenangan]** adalah flashback utuh. Bisa menangkap ceritanya kan? Saya ngerasa ini agak pointless.

Maaf, saya nggak meng-italic beberapa kata dalam bahasa asing, jujur aja agak males. Maaf, ya, atas ketidaknyamanannya. Mana Yunho jadi gombal parah ==: (setiap seme bisa jadi gombal di tangan gue). Dan Jaejoong juga ukeish banget, maafkan saya *deep bow*

Last, silakan sampaikan segala kritikan, saran atu pujian (ngarep) lewat review.

**~ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH~**


End file.
